Wicked Temptations
by Thy Captain
Summary: How can you love someone so beautiful, so breathtaking, yet so wicked and cruel? How can you give yourself completely to the very being you were told to hate? That was the challenge Princess Emma of the White Kingdom found herself facing before realizing that her new Mistress, Queen Regina, was so much more than the woman of legend. FTL. DARK THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Regina pushed open the doors of the prison cell and stepped into the dimly lit room. She motioned for her guards to give her privacy, which they complied to with deep bows. A lone figure knelt by the northern wall, arms held high, wrists chained to the cold stone. Dirty locks of long blonde hair curtained the prisoner's face, whose chin was tucked to her chest, head lolling from side to side with exhaustion. Her clothes were tattered and stained with blood, old and new. Regina was aware of every cut and bruise on the woman's body for she had inflicted them with great joy.

She stood by the doorway delving in her victory against the White Kingdom. Two weeks ago, Killian, the captain of her army waltzed into the outer chamber of her room with a wonderful prize in tow. Regina gave the man a generous amount of wealth and access to an unlimited amount of whores for serving her and her kingdom well. She had allowed a celebration at the city square, where her army drank to their hearts content and amused themselves with body slaves.

Regina smirked at the woman's beaten form. Here, tortured, chained, and utterly helpless was the only daughter of that wretched Snow White and her husband, Charming. Here, completely at her mercy was Princess Emma of the White Kingdom.

Chapped and bloody lips stretched into a mocking grin when Regina came to a stop directly in front of her. Emerald eyes looked up in disgust. "You're back for more? You simply cannot get enough of me, can you, Your Majesty?" Emma's head snapped to the side, the chains rattling at the force of the blow to her cheek. She spit the blood from her mouth and onto the fine silk of Regina's clothing.

Regina snarled in disgust, "Now, now, _Princess._" Leaning forward, she grasped Emma's neck into a tight grip and slammed her head against the stone wall. She savoured the look of agony on the blonde's face while she gasped for air. "How many beatings will it take for you to learn your place?" Emma struggled against her chains as the need for air worsened. Regina kept her vice like grip on the slender neck until the woman's face turned a shade of purple. Finally, she let go.

Emma hacked out wildly and managed to mutter between coughs: "Burn in Tartarus, you witch."

That earned another backhand to the face. She felt her lip split open. Again.

"Your life is in my hands, Emma of the White Kingdom. I advise you to show respect where it is due." She said icily. "I will not hesitate to end your existence. I already have the upper hand against your parents. They cannot set foot on my soil unless they want to start a war they cannot win so it will make no difference to me if I kill you or not."

There was a long stretch of silence. The words weighed heavily in Emma's mind and she bit back any more remarks that would piss off her captor and simply glowered at the cold, dark eyes looking down at her. It was her own fault for trying to sneak into the Evil Queen's castle for an attempted assassination. It was her own fault for allowing herself to get caught.

Regina gave a feline grin, "That is much better." She caressed a swollen cheek causing Emma to wince. "If you continue to behave as you are, I will see to it that you are taken care of. Bend to my every will and your life will be spared, for I have been quite lenient with your disrespectful behaviour." She idly conjured a blazing ball of black flame in the palm of her hand. Emma's eyes widened at the dark magic. "This will be the last time you soil my fine clothing. Won't it, dear?"

There was no response.

Her lip twitched in annoyance, "When you are asked a question by me, you must answer."

Again she was met with silence.

"No? Very well then." With a wave of her hand, the fireball morphed into a burning symbol of her kingdom. A dark jagged crown with three points with horns. Emma clenched her hands around the chain realizing what was going to take place and braced herself. She'd rather endure the pain rather than beg for mercy. "I sincerely hope after this, you will learn your place. You are no longer in your kingdom. You are in _my _domain; therefore you shall live by my rules… Or not live at all." Regina held her palm forward and the fiery symbol moved until it burned through ripped clothing and onto the flesh of Emma's right shoulder.

Regina closed her eyes and savoured every scream echoing through the prison cell. After a few more minutes, the yells subsided and Emma slumped forward, finally passing out from weeks of torture. Not once since being captured had the blonde succumbed to the pain and was always conscious whenever Regina graced her with her presence. It was admirable that she had lasted as long as she did but was quite foolish. Oh, so foolish.

Why face all the pain when you could simply give in to her demands?

When she stepped out of the prison cell, the guards stationed at the door straightened and saluted.

Without looking at them she said, "Bring the prisoner to the healer so he can tend to the wounds. Keep Princess Emma in chains no matter what. She may look like a helpless woman of 28 summers, but keep in mind that she is a master swordsman and a skilled marksman." When she reached the entrance she shot them an icy glare. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, your majesty." They said in unison.

When she disappeared around the corner, one guard exhaled loudly. "By the gods, I pray that I will never feel that sort of pain."

His partner wiped the sweat from his brow and shuddered, "Our queen truly is a force to be reckoned with."

"I can smell the burning flesh from here."

They stared at the door where the Princess of the White Kingdom was held before going through with their orders.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, this is just a short chapter to get things going. Things will definitely be longer here on out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

When she opened her eyes, an elderly man's weathered face was hovering above her. He was muttering to himself as his hands busied themselves on her body. Everything hurt. Especially her shoulder. She was too weak to fight him off, her body felt like lead, and her vision was constantly out of focus for her to do anything, so she let herself slip into the darkness once more.

_With her back pressed tightly against the wall, Emma peaked from the corner, her body wrapped in shadows. She watched two Royal Guards saunter by her hiding spot before sneaking past with soundless footing. Once she reached the safety of the neighbouring hall, she ducked into the nearest set of purple drapes. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Her destination drew near and anticipation built up within her, threatening to explode at any given moment. She had been preparing for this day ever since it was revealed to her, at the age of 13, that she was the saviour of the lands, that she would reclaim the entire kingdom when she reached her twenty-eighth summer. _

_Many days and nights were spent pushing her body over the limit, sweating and bleeding, mastering the art of swordplay (with the occasional lesson in archery). And although her beloved parents warned her that a sword alone would not do well against dark magic, Emma knew that she had to at least try. After all, she was destined to win. She did not possess magic (none that she knew of anyway) and the Charming blood flowed so strongly through her, that she was more than confident she would win against The Evil Queen. Her father won many a battle with the use of his cunning, his skills, and courage. That in itself was enough to put her mind at ease._

_Fastening the leather strap of her sword against her chest, Emma took a deep breath and peered out of the elegant drapery. Not a soul was in sight and her journey's end was but a few moments away. This gave her the needed push to move forward. This was what she had been preparing for and she will stop at nothing to see it through. Slipping out from her hiding spot she continued on towards her goal._

_In her excitement, she failed to cautiously peer around the corner into the next stretch of hall and nearly collided with a captain accompanied by a small patrol of Royal Guards. There may have been six or seven in total, she wasn't quite sure. "Well, what do we have here?" The dark-haired captain stood with his crew, their weapons drawn behind him. _

"_An intruder, Captain." Said of the guards._

"_I'm well aware of that." Killian Jones rolled his eyes at the insolent fool and focused his dark gaze onto the blonde, scratching at his beard with a hook attached to his arm. "Identify yourself."_

_Emma did not offer a reply and swung her sword. They were not going to get in the way of her plans. Not when she was so close. One guard came after her and she disposed of him with a few strokes of her weapon. Then another, and another, and another, until all that was left standing was the hooked man, who had stepped to the back and watched as his men dropped to the floor. "Hiding behind your men, you coward?" She said breathlessly._

_The taunt did not faze the man. He simply smiled at her, "I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard. My men fall before me. And judging by your wear and weapon," he approached her slowly, stroking his hook with a gloved hand, "you belong to the White Kingdom."_

_They stared at one another for a long while. Emma refused to speak and clutched the hilt of her sword tightly, keeping her stance on the offensive._

_Killian chuckled, "I see… Those eyes…. I have seen that determined expression before," He sneered, "on your father."_

_Finally, Emma spoke, "Then you understand why I'm here."_

"_Oh, indeed I do, Lass." He drew his sword and matched her stance. "I cannot allow you to go any further, I'm afraid."_

_They charged at each other with angry yells, swords clashing in succession at lightning speed._

Her eyes opened wide. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears at the memory. Emma stared at the dreary stone ceiling and the bland chandelier hanging above where she lay. Where was she? How did she get here? _Why _was she in a room and not in that god forsaken prison hold?

The pain she was feeling in the dungeons was significantly better and she took note of her change of clothing. No longer was she wearing the finest clothing of her kingdom (how could she complain when they were almost shredded to pieces?). She now donned clothing she assumed belonged to the servants. At least they allowed her that decency.

_Everything hurts, _she thought. Bandages were wrapped on her wrists and parts of her arms; she could also feel the soft material wrapped around various parts of her legs. Her wrists were shackled together and her ankles were bound to (surprisingly) sturdy wooden bedposts. She raised her arms to touch the bandages on her face and hissed loudly at the pain ripping through her shoulder.

Memories of the Evil Queen's grin as her skin sizzled and burned flashed through her mind and Emma whimpered at the extreme pain. Darkness crept its way from every corner of her vision before she finally succumbed to it completely.

_Battered and exhausted, Emma fell to her knees as the tip of the Captain's blade dug into the flesh of her neck. He stood before her breathing heavily and kicked away her sword, which lay by her side. It skidded to a halt beside his dislodged hook. He was just in bad shape as she, but he currently had the upper hand. "I could dispose of you now." He spit out blood, the red liquid staining his teeth. "But Queen Regina would prefer it if you were brought to her alive and dealt with accordingly. What a treat this has become."_

_Emma ground out through clenched teeth, "You were lucky."_

"_You know what? You're right." Hook laughed dryly. "You had me outmatched and I knew that such a rudimentary tactic would not work against another skilled swordsman. I was at my wits end… But lo and behold, it did." He grinned, "So I acknowledge your mastery of the sword and applaud you on your carelessness. This is your end, Princess Emma. Death would be a blessing compared to what my Queen will do once she has her claws in you."_

_He pressed the blade into her skin, drawing blood. She felt it run down her neck. It hurt, but not more than the feeling of failure and humiliation weighing heavily on her shoulders. Hook had feigned defeat and Emma knew that the she shouldn't have fallen for it. _

_But she did, and immediately regretted it the moment she allowed it to happen. The heat of battle coursed through her so violently that she failed to see the obvious. She had wanted nothing more than to dispose of this man and continue on to her destination. She had been too sure of herself and was blind._

_Her parents would be disappointed in her for being so careless. They'd also be quite devastated to receive a package from The Evil Queen containing her severed head, claiming victory over the White Kingdom, and having disposed of their precious daughter, Emma The Saviour._

"_Now get up." He urged her to her feet with his sword still cutting into her skin. _

_Begrudgingly, Emma allowed herself to be led down to The Queen's chambers with a sword pressed to her back. She ducked her chin to her chest and willed the tears to not fall. Images of the smiling faces of her parents flashed through her mind. __**I have failed you. **_

Agonizing pain jerked Emma from her sleep. The immense pain in her shoulder radiated and spread to every nerve of her body. She could not turn her head and investigate the reason why it hurt so much, let alone move anything other than her eyes and her facial muscles. It was like her whole body was frozen. Her clothing was drenched with sweat (maybe with blood, who knew?) and clung to her like a second skin as wave after agonizing wave hit her.

Her eyes rolled to the top of her head. _Make it stop, make it stop! _She desperately pleaded to herself as if it would ease the pain.

"How are you enjoying my homemade curse, my dear Emma?" A husky voice drawled out from her right. The pain increased tenfold and Emma was now screaming for mercy and begging. Begging to be killed and put out of her misery. That was exactly what Regina liked to hear. It was music to her ears and she felt arousal spike through her.

After an hour (it could have been ten minutes), the suffering finally stopped, leaving Emma shuddering uncontrollably in her restraints. Tears streaked down her cheeks and quiet sobbing tumbled from chapped lips. All that was left was a dull ache in her shoulder.

"You are the second person to have my _special _curse inflicted upon them."

Emma watched through watery eyes as Regina moved towards the foot of the bed with elegant strides. She blinked a few times to get the tears out of her vision. Her throat was raw and scratchy from howling, "I'm honoured you'd do such a thing, _Your Majesty." _

Regina growled at her title dripping with sarcasm. Even after all the pain that was put upon her, the Princess still had the audacity to mock her? _The nerve! _She grasped a bandaged shin and dug her nails into the bandaged wound, earning a sharp hiss from her captive. "We'll have to do something about that mouth of yours, girl. I'll train you properly just you wait. You'll be on your hands and knees on my command."

Emma tried to kick her leg free and was only rewarded by an even tighter grip. Blood soaked the bandages where Regina's nails were pressing. The pain was nothing compared to the curse but it hurt nonetheless and she relaxed and bit her cheek through the pain.

Regina let go and trailed her nails up her knee and settled her hand on Emma's hip. She leaned forward, ignoring the blonde's wince, and pressed her crimson lips against an ear and whispered, "See, isn't that better? Everything is much easier when you simply give yourself to me." She licked a lobe and withdrew. "I shall return when your external wounds are healed." In a puff of purple smoke she was gone, leaving Emma clenching the chains until her knuckles turned white and catching her breath.

Disgust flowed through every vein of her body at the violation. But despite that, Emma simply could not push away the arousal that jolted inside her. She shuddered. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Leave your thoughts or suggestions down below :) I'd like to know what direction y'all would like this to go.**

******Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed and all that jazz. Very much appreciated!**


End file.
